Treasure Hunt
by Ripper Roo Is Awesome
Summary: Ripper Roo decides he wants to play a game, so he designs a treasure hunt for the bandicoot family. Read and Review!
1. Cortex Is Going To A Party?

**Treasure Hunt**

* * *

**Summary: **Ripper Roo decides he wants to play a game, so he designs a frustrating treasure hunt for the Crash Bandicoot family.

**Pairings: **None...-insert gasp here-

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Cortex Is Going To A Party?_**

It was a beautiful day on N. Sanity island. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in sight, the cool wind blew ever so gently and Cortex was no where to be found. Yes, today was a beautiful and peaceful day. Maybe it was too peaceful.

"Crash?" The orange bandicoot just snored.

"Crash?" This time, he rolled onto his back.

"Crash!" Crash awoke with a start. The tired bandicoot looked at the person who woke him up. It was his _beloved_ sister, Coco.

"Crash, don't you think it's a little," Coco paused, trying to find the right word to describe this day, "quiet around here?"

He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response. Crash laid back down onto the sand.

"Get up, Crash!" Crash immediately obeyed. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, he longed to go back to sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I know something is up. There's just no way we can have a peaceful day." Coco began talking, mostly to herself.

Crash yawned and stretched his arms as high as they can go. He heard his back crack. The orange bandicoot smiled and stood up. The female bandicoot put her hands on her hips and looked out towards the ocean, "Something has to be up."

Crash nodded his head. He was going to walk over to Coco, but he saw a tiny crab making its way to the water. Crash's eyes lit up in fascination. He walked towards the crab and tried to crouch down to it's size.

The curious bandicoot started to poke the scared crab. The red crab quickly hid inside it's shell.

"I bet you Cortex is up to something," Coco continued to talk. Her back was faced to Crash, so she couldn't see what Crash was doing.

Crash wasn't paying any attention to Coco. He was too busy trying to get the crab out of its shell, but the crab wouldn't come out. The bandicoot knocked on the shell, the crab still didn't come out.

"Maybe we should go check and see what Cortex is up to," Coco suggested.

Crash picked the crab up. He noticed there was a hole. He looked inside it, but all he saw was darkness. Crash growled in frustration.

Suddenly, Coco gets an idea, "Wait a minute, I can probably just check what he's up to on my laptop!" Coco declared. She quickly gets out her pink laptop and goes on MySpace.

"Hm, lets see," She hums to herself as she logs into her account. She goes to her friends list, which she has about one hundred friends on it, and she goes over to Cortex's picture.

Cortex's picture was a picture of himself with some type of weird ray gun. Anyways, Coco clicks on his picture and scrolls down his MySpace page.

Meanwhile, a red claw slowly came out of the shell without Crash knowing. The claw then snapped on Crash's nose. The bandicoot yelped out in pain and ran around in circles, trying desperately to get the crab off his nose.

"Be quiet Crash, I'm trying to see what Cortex is up to," Her eyes were glued on the computer screen. Cortex's MySpace page was a black and red background, a System Of A Down song was playing, fans from all over the world commented on his profile.

Coco looked to see what he wrote on his About Me. She began to read it out loud. "Greetings everyone, I am Dr. Neo Cortex. I am a evil, mad scientist. I will one day conquer this world. You dare try to stop me, I will send my bitches, Tiny, N. Gin, Dingodile and my other bitches to stop you."

Coco raised her brow, "What a weirdo..." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to read.

"Anyways, enough of that. I am a party loving, kind, friendly and cool to be with." Coco started to laugh, then she stopped and continued to read.

"I'm so excited, I'm going to a party this weekend. I'm sure I'll be able to knock some chick up. I can't wait to go to this party."

Cocos eyes widened, "Cortex is going to a party? That's so creepy..."

While Coco was still reading, Crash was trying to pull the claw off his nose. It hurt even more when Crash was pulling at it, so he stopped. The terrified crab pinched his nose even harder now, he yelped even louder than before.

Coco closed her laptop, "Well, Cortex is going to a party, so I doubt he's going to cause any trouble." She spoke to Crash, but he was too busy trying to pry the crab off.

"Hm, but I can't help but to think that something bad is going to happen." Coco said softly.

Crash shut his eyes tight and tried to ignore the pain when he threw the crab off is nose. The scared crab landed on the sand with a thud. The crab quickly headed towards the water.

The bandicoot was relieved when he felt no more pain. He smiled in victory.

"Come on Crash," Coco turned around, still not knowing what happened to Crash's nose, and grabbed his hand. "Lets go home..."

* * *

_**Yay! That's the end of chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out soon. **_


	2. Fear Waits For Us

**Treasure Hunt**

---

When Coco and Crash returned home, there was a eerie feeling when walking inside. But Coco didn't say a thing, but she still had her suspicions. By the time they got back to their house, it got dark. In the house, it was dark. Every room in the house was dark.

Something wasn't right.

"Hello?" Coco called out, shakily. Nobody answered.

Crash, who wasn't really paying any attention to their situation, felt his stomach growl. He knew he was hungry now. The male bandicoot walked in his kitchen, and opened a wooden cabinet. Crash crouched down to the floor and looked through the cabinet.

The orange bandicoot outstretched his arm and grabbed a jar of Peanut Butter. His face puckered up in disgust. He shook his head and threw the jar behind him. The jar broke, but he didn't really pay attention to that.

---

Coco, who abandoned Crash, walked into the other rooms as slowly as she possibly could. Coco thought she heard a noise in the bathroom, so she put her fears behind her and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

She took a deep breath before barging through the door. Inside was nothing unusual, she was relieved for that. She flipped the light switch, but it wouldn't work. Coco shrugged her shoulders. She was about to exit the restroom, but she thought she heard laughter.

Who was laughing?

The female bandicoot walked further inside, she swore she thought she saw a shadow behind the shower curtain. Once again, she had to face her fears. She closed her eyes and ripped the shower curtain aside.

---

Crash was halfway in the cabinet. So far, he wasn't finding much of anything. There were stale chips, a rotten tomato...somebody supposedly forgot to put it in the fridge, and there were some Wampa Jelly. He held the glass jar in his hand and threw it behind him again.

The glass broke and the jelly mixed with the Peanut Butter. Crash's stomach growled again, but this time it was louder than before. At the end of the cabinet, Crash found some bread.

He frowned. What in the world was he supposed to do with just bread. The orange bandicoot shook his head and threw the bread behind him. Somehow, the plastic that held the bread ripped, and the bread sandwiched the liquid contents.

Crash's stomach growled again, he sighed. He decided to give up on finding some food and look for Coco. The orange bandicoot turned around and saw some sandwich on the floor. He looked at the sandwich carefully for a second. It smelled kind of funny, but he was in no mood to be picky, so he bit into the sandwich.

He smiled in satisfaction.

---

Coco shrieked, "Who are you? ...And why are you in my bathtub?"

In the bathtub, there were three large cockroaches playing poker. The first cockroach, clearly the leader of the group, answered her question.

"I am Stinky,"Stinky introduced himself. Coco quietly chuckled at his name.

He pointed to the other insects, "And that's Goofy and that's Bob."Goofy and Bob waved at Coco. Stinky, whose name tells no lies, really does smell...bad. Stinky was the biggest cockroach out of the three. He wore a red bandanna around his neck, he looked revolting, he had a long scar that went through his left eye.

Goofy, whose name also tells no lies, was pretty goofy. He wore a goofy grin on his face, drool was hanging from his lower lip, he wore a name tag that has his name on his, but it was spelled wrong.

Bob, who seems like the normal one in the group, was in fact...normal. He wore a suit and a tie, he had glasses, but it made him look intelligent. He carried a briefcase with him. Also...well, he's just normal.

Coco stared at the three insects, "Okay, but you guys haven't answered my other question. Why are you in my bathtub?"

Stinky, the leader of the group, shrugged his shoulders, "We had nowhere else to go." Coco rolled her eyes at Stinky.

Goofy looked at Coco and smiled, "You're pretty, can I touch you?" The female bandicoot had a horrified expression written on her face.

Bob rolled his eyes, "Please, just ignore him. I'll tell you the real reason why were here." Coco managed to nod her head and was prepared to listen to Bob's reason. Bob reached into his black briefcase and pulled out a document.

He cleared his throat and prepared to speak, "Now, your enemy..."

Coco's hands formed into fists, "I knew it!" She interrupted.

Stinky, Goofy and Bob stared at her.

"Dr. Neo Cortex isn't going to a party, he's going to get rid of Crash and I!" Stinky, Goofy and Bob looked at each other in confusion.

"Actually," Bob started while flipping through the papers in his folder. "It's not Dr. Neo Cortex that's after you now." Stinky and Goofy both nodded their heads.

Coco started to get confused, "Then who?"

---

Crash finished his delicious sandwich. He burped loudly and stood up. He wiped his mouth for any unwanted mess. The orange bandicoot looked around to find Coco, but he wasn't visible in his vision. He decided to go find her.

---

"Do you know anyone named Ripper Roo?" Bob asked.

Coco slowly shook her head, "But that name sounds kind of familiar."

"We work for him!" Stinky exclaimed loudly. Goofy quickly nodded his head in a very goofy way.

Coco blinked, "What does this have to do with Crash and I?"

Bob shrugged, "We don't really know for sure since Ripper Roo can't speak properly, but I sense he wants me to give you this." Bob reached in his briefcase and pulled out another piece of paper.

"This is why we here!" Goofy shouted. Stinky slapped Goofy across his face.

"You're supposed to be seen, not heard, got it?" Stinky glared at Goofy. Goofy nodded his head with tears swelling up in his eyes. Coco felt bad for Goofy, but she began to read the letter.

"Come on, lets go," Stinky ordered. Stinky stepped out of the tub, followed by Goofy, who still had tears in his eyes.

"Farewell, Coco," Bob said as he to left. Coco didn't even notice they left, she was too busy reading the letter.

---

_Dear Bandicoots,_

_I want to play a game. Want to join? Yes? Excellent. This game is quite easy and fun...don't forget the fun part. Anyways, this is how you play my game. I've hidden an object, it can be anywhere. You will be given a treasure map, so follow the directions. _

_However, if you wretched bandicoots don't want to play this game, then I'll just have to kidnap while you guys are sleeping and make you my slaves. __Oh, and don't pretend to play. My henchmen Stinky, Goofy and Bob will know what you'll do. Lets just say there my personal cameras. _

_So...let the games begin. _

_Your enemy,_

_Ripper Roo_

_P.s- You know that movie? You know the one that has a lion, a zebra, a hippo and a giraffe. What's the movie called? I know it, I just forgot what's it called...that's all. _

_---_

Coco finished reading the letter, "Wow, that was really weird."

Just as Coco said that, Crash bursted through the door and fell on top of Coco.

"Crash!"

_**Chapter two is done! **_


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Treasure Hunt**

—

"Crash, get off of me!" Coco shrieked, her arms flaring about, trying to capture some oxygen. Crash's butt was on the back of Coco's head, oxygen was escaping from her lungs. The orange bandicoot finally had the common sense to get off her head. Once he did that, Coco sat up and gasped for breathe.

When she finally had enough oxygen, she glared at Crash. The clumsy bandicoot could only smile sheepishly.

_You will be given a treasure map._

That reminded Coco. The female bandicoot left the bathroom, abandoning Crash, and walked out of her home.

"Who's going to give us the treasure map?" Coco asked herself, she walked to the Palm tree that was located near her house. To Coco's fascination, there was a old, yellow piece of paper taped on the tree. She walked to it and plucked the paper off the tree.

On the paper, it had three pictures. One picture was her house, another was the beach, and the last picture was an island. She would probably have to cross the ocean to get to that island. Between the pictures, had hash marks. It was indicating her to go to the places.

"Hm, this looks easy," Coco murmured to herself. Suddenly, Crash ran outside with a metal bucket stuck in his right foot. The female bandicoot looked at her brother oddly.

"Crash, why is there a bucket attached to your foot?"Crash just shrugged his shoulders.

Coco raised her brow, "Okay? Anyways, Crash, there's a treasure map. We have to find something." It was Crash's turn to raise his brow.

"Yeah, don't ask," Coco frowned, "Anyways, the map says we have to go on the beach, sounds easy, right?" Crash eagerly nodded his head.

Crash and Coco began to walk towards the beach.

---

Meanwhile, a crazy blue kangaroo started laughing menacingly. The kangaroo surrounded himself by darkness, a screen in front of him was lit up, he was watching the bandicoots doing his task.

Suddenly, a walkie talkie like object ringed. Ripper Roo used his foot to answer it.

"Hey boss, this is Bob here, we just want to let you know that the bandicoots are doing the treasure hunt." Bob's voice was a bit statically

The sexy, blue kangaroo smiled deviously and sent his menacing laughter through the walkie talkie.

"Ugh...yeah, boss?" Stinky now had the walkie talkie and acted as if he understood Ripper Roo's message.

---

"Were lost, aren't we?" Coco glared at her brother. Crash just shrugged his shoulders.

Coco's eyes widened, she gasped and quickly sat on the sand in the middle of no where. She buried her face in her palms. "Were lost!" She shouted, scaring the crap out of her brother.

Crash, the gentle bandicoot, crouched down to Coco and put his hand on her trembling shoulder.

Her shoulder stopped trembling, she slowly stood up to her feet, "In order to not be lost anymore, we need to get a compass, and fast!" Crash nodded his head with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"The problem is," Coco looked around her surrounds. The only thing she could see was a broken down pirate ship about one mile down. "Where can we get a compass?"

Crash, the curious bandicoot, was looking at the ship too. Then without warning, he took off.

Coco's eyes widened, "Crash wait up!" Coco quickly ran after him


End file.
